empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Norboden Reich
Summary The Nord Reich is a nation in Radmire's Empire Builder game. With a focus on military and industrial superiority the Reich seeks to impose its dominion over all of the East no matter the cost in blood or steel. 'History' Norboden is not a single people, in fact the country itself is a marriage between the Nord Clans and the Kingdom of Boden, hence its name. Neither side could agree on which country should the capitol, and decided that the first order of business for the new nation was to construct the capitol of Mannheim at the heart of the two's border, the true center of the nation. Upon arriving on the global stage Nords immediately set themselves up as a regional power, raising the first standing army, the first absolute monarchy, and the finest ports and harbors in the East. King Uhlaf I, the first king of Norboden expanded the nation's borders; founding the cities of Kalliens and Altmark. After him his son, Karl II was widely regarded as a cruel man, desparate to outdo his father. Under him Nord sailors discovered the Kraken, explored the western sea, and founded the cities of Karlsbad, Regesburg, and Nordlund. His cruelty led to a ringing diplomatic accident where his bastard son was carried to term and claimed by Lyrei. He would later be disowned. Karl's ultimate dream of controlling the Rhine Strait would be left to his son, Sigismund I von Karlsbad. Sigismund I von Karlsbad is widely considered to be the Soldier-King. From a young age he enjoyed the aspects of military life. When he came to power at 19 as a young man Sigismund dreamed of having the world's finest army, and he got his wish. Under his guidance the Landwehr went through numerous reforms, chiefly the restructuring of the army. Power was taken from the nobles and given to the King. It was the State that equipped, trained, and marched the soldiers. Nobles would retain their titles lands and powers, and as a compromise only nobles could serve as officers in the armed forces. He would also adopt the Kalliens Dart Rifle as the national weapon, a pioneering step into the future. His army was again reformed and drilled in the latest firing and bayonet techniques, putting them decades ahead of their rivals. This army would soon be put to the test in the ongoing Nord-Dutch War. After his death his son Friedrich Maximilian II von Oldplatz succeeded to the throne. Under his leadership the majority of the Dutch territories were integrated into the Nord lands, and Wurttemburg was at long last reunited with its brother across the Rhine. Perhaps his crowning achievement is the political policies that he had undertaken, making Norboden one of the most popular nations in the world. Following the conflict with Lilith Norboden underwent a military coup, with Colonel Henrietta von Marburg seizing the throne in a carefully planned bid for power. Norboden would change rapidly from its balanced rural and urban roots to a nation of truly epic urban populations and legendary industrial might. ''The Great War'' The Nord-Dutch War was started over a diplomatic insult by the Dutch when asked to cease settling the Rhine Strait, which had been claimed by the Nords with the founding of Wurttemburg across the Strait proper. The citizens there, fearing annexation, petitioned the King for action. When the Dutch ignored his request he mobilized the First Army, under the command of Graf Adolf von Landsmark. The initial years of the war went well. The Dutch had no army to speak of, and the Nords were strictly disciplined enough not to loot or pillage the lands they went through, they simply relocated the settlers away from Nord territory. It was not to last. The Lyrei, Nordboden's longtime trade partners, first attempted to usurp the throne using the disavowed bastard. When it was discovered he had no power in Norboden they invaded the coast, opening a two-front war for the Nords. The make matters worse the Dutch had raised armies of their own. Outnumbered three to one Adolf von Landsmark made the fateful decision to retreat to Wurttemburg and give up the ground he had bloodlessly taken. The Lyrei were not so kind. They pillaged and burned their way along Nord coasts while the army was defending the Rhineland territories. The Nords would raise three more armies, but remained heavily outnumbered until an unlikely ally arrived. Further to the west the Fel'don Galor, knights by any other name, rode to the assistance of Norboden, claiming that such a fight was unfair by any standards. Together the Fel'don-Nord alliance swept aside the combined Dutch and Lyrei forces at the 2nd Battle of Karlsbad and pushed their advantage, retaking all of their lost territory on the Rhine. The Fel'don would be betrayed by their allies in a treacherous sneak attack, and be forced to leave the Nords to their two-front war once again. But the field had changed. Still outnumbered two-to-one the Nords had a trick up their sleeve. A new weapon, the Mauser Infantriegewehr m. 1479, a powerful bolt-action rifle that changed the face of warfare. Such a weapon, with the ability to fire more than once, was unheard of and put the power firmly in the hands of Nord infantry and cavalrymen. More still explorers sent west returned to Norboden with a new found ability, levitation. The war had turned in the Nord's favor, but it is yet to be seen if they can maintain the momentum. The War finally ended in 1532 with the dissolution of the Lyrei Clans and the Dutch Kingdoms as political entities, their nations having fallen into decline and infighting. ''The Aftermath'' In the aftermath of the Great War Norboden foced its efforts outside of its borders, choosing a policy of foreign modernization over the militaristic policy of his father. This was only made possible by the invention of the Exile Drive, a powerful magical device capable of lifting even the heaviest ship into the skies. With this new technology at hand the King began his dream of turning Norboden into the Light of the World, and such a task could only be handled by the skilled sailors of the Luftmarine. At home a new power bloc was forming. Lost settlers and various minor states combined together to form the Prussian Kingdom to Norboden's east, and Norboden was quick to exercise its political muscle over the fledgling nation, declaring it a protected state. To the north Ostland represented the furthest extension of "German Culture". With Norboden as its heart and arm a new power bloc was formed in the East made of the "German" states. Comprised of Prussia, Norboden, and Ostland the German Confederation is the first of its like, an alliance that shares more than just soldiers, but beats with the heart of one combined culture and armed force. Not to be left out the new Han Empire to the north was also presented with a decree of protection, though its differing culture and the distance excluded it from the German Confederation it still would call upon Norboden's powerful Luftmarine in the wake of Lilth's aggression against the state. Norboden is living up to the King's desires, its culture and technology is spread the world over, modernizing the savages and turning them into states very much similar to that of the Nords by sheer presence. The War Against Lilith The Nord Landwehr and Luftmarine took part in the Great Coalition of nations against the Demon Queen Lilith and her demonic hordes. The armies of the world, most sheparded by the XIX Transport Fleet and the II Luftmarine gathered on the continent of Yingzhao in Han territory. From there, the battle plans were drawn and the soldiers trained and drilled constantly in trench and siege warfare. Nord High Command was preparing for a drawn out and bloody siege of Lilith's island fortresses, and all available manpower had been trained and equipped for D-Day. On September 12th, 1601 Field Marshal Marlene Dietrich von Marburg, Supreme Commander of Allied Forces ordered the coalition of nations to march forward. Meanwhile transport fleets from the 1st and 2nd Fleets shuttled troops to the front line at designated staging areas long since cleared out of enemy forces by Nord Stormtroopers. The Landwehr dug in, preparing for a siege. Meanwhile the XIX Transport Fleet dropped the armies of Sol onto Staging Ground III, nicknamed Blood Alley by the Stormtroopers who had fought to take it. Far to the Northeast of the Coalition lines XII Corps, made up of the III, IX, and II Armies set up trench lines around Point Falconcrest, a flat featureless plain outside of Tsurisen. XII Corps was comprised of 250,000 infantry and support units along with 200 heavy Feldkanon 17s, but they were alone, their only support the heavy guns of the Luftmarine first and second fleets, stationed there by Field Marshal von Marburg to provide critical fire support for the lone Corps. On the first of October, 1601 the order came to begin the bombardment of Lilith's island. Two thousand heavy guns of the Artillery Corps bombarded Lilith's territory for thirty-six hours, signaling the largest artillery barrage in the history of mankind. She would soon respond to this by launching a massive air and land attack against the forces of the Coalition. Nearly a million screaming demons and horrors from beyond flung themselves at the Allied lines to no avail. To the north Tsurisen's own dark hordes crashing against the trenches of XII Corps, but were easily pushed back by the fearless Nord infantry. One squad under Lieutenant Heinrich Gressel held off an assault by a company of twisted monks that threatened to break the flank of the Nord infantry. He was awarded the King's Star with Crossed Rifles, the highest honor in the Landwehr. The assault lasted for two weeks and casualties were surprisngly low. Tsurisen's forces were thrown back and the Coalition's flank was secured allowing for an easy victory over Lilith's forces. Lilith and her forces would stage another attack. Her battered and bleeding forces charged the dug outs of the Landwehr to no avail, and in a brilliant pincer maneuver staged by Fel'don Knights and Assukuh Camel Riders the box was sealed. Lilith's army was utterly crushed, with not a demon leaving the field alive. Unfortunately to the North XII Corps suffered a costly at the hands of Tsurisen's horde. His forces spileld over the Front Trench, decimating elements of III Army and IX Army. Forced to withdraw to the rear trenches the battered remnants of XII Corps fought a losing and desperate battle against a force that outnumbered them nearly three to one. As Lilith's back was broken so was the morale of the demonic hordes, and despite extraordinary casualties XII Corps rallied itself and pressed the flagging Tsurisen forces by push of bayonet. The remaining armies going over the top with bayonets fixed, routing the monk's armies from the field in a mass bayonet charge the likes of which hadn't been seen since the Great War. With Lilith and her allied armies defeated in the field the Landwehr set about the long task of purging the area of any further demonic trait. Meanwhile the Thirteen Warriors, champions assembled from every willing nation, prepared themselves to delve deep into the lair of the demon queen herself and slay her once and for all. At the home front work had finally completed on perhaps one of the most ambitious projects. The first completion of the century saw a new element added to warfare. At the Daimler-Benz factory outside of Marienburg the first Panzerkamfpwagon Model 01 rolled off of the assembly line. Clad in steel plating and carrying a crew of four the Panzer I carried a powerful Pak 2.1cm light artillery gun and a hull-mounted heavy machine gun. Immediately there was a problem with the new panzers. It wasn't that they were poorly made, but that there were no soldiers available to man them. The King would remedy that situation by making extensive use of Norboden mineral and finacial wealth, as well as assistance fro mthe bureaucracy, to initiate the Panzerkraft Program. Young women aged 14 to 18 would take a mandatory class during public schooling training them to drive, operate, and fight with the Panzer I. The program was an astounding success. Thousands of women joined the new Panzer divisions, and their exceptional training and extremely high morale resulted in excellent crews. The Coup, The Exodus, and the Great Revival In Norboden architects and engineers pour over plans, exchanging theories. The final blueprint for the world's first Hive City was complete. Spanning a total of 300 miles, the hive city would have an initial population of 150 million, nearly the entirety of northwestern Norboden. Dubbed Helsreach by the chief architect the city had super massive industrial complexes, enormous factories capable of meeting the crazy production demands placed on them by the Landwehr. Such an event was only compounded by the massive influx of returning soldiers from the war against Lilith and Tsurisen. 2,000,000 soldiers and sailors landed in Skyports at Regesburg and Mannheim, and the parties lasted for days. Among the soldiers there became a new saying, taken as the old toasts of the past warriors the new soldiers raised glasses for the fallen, "To the dead, and those yet to die,". For Norboden it was as harsh a month as any. Two heroes of the nation had died, Ludwig von Hoffman and Marlene Dietrich von Marburg. In the King's Palace in Mannheim a coup long in the waiting was finally brought to fruition. Members of the Bureaucracy, backed up by Storm Troopers, arrested the King for Conspiring with Otherworldly Powers, a crime he himself had signed into law five years earlier. In his place the Royal Family was forced to abdicate the throne and leave Mannheim. They left in their carriage, but it never made it out of the Drakenwald Forest. The official declaration was assassination by demonic forces, a lie easily sold courtesy of the rampant and public assassinations of other political leaders around the world. The ringleader of the operation was Countess Henrietta von Marburg, the daughter of the national heroine Marlene Dietrich von Marburg, who had died earlier that week on the return trip from Yangzhou. Moving quickly she used her military rank of colonel to wrest control of the Panzer Army from the War Department under the pretense of moving the 7th Division on maneuvers. Seizing the initiative she wheeled the 7th Panzer Division back around on the capitol, using the panzer grenadiers to seize the rebellious members of the Bureaucracy. Giving them a military trial for treason the other primary orchestrators of the plot to kill the king were executed by firing squad. Using control of the Panzer division to secure her hold on the capitol she played a dangerous game of politics with the other military commanders and powerful bureaucrats. She brought them to heel through use of the Stromtrooper battalion and the secret police, a group who would later come to be the long arm of the law in the croweded and crime ridden Hive City Helsreach. With complete control over the government Henrietta took the reins of a growing military industrial complex and kicked it into overdrive. She gave the go-ahead to begin construction of Helsreach, and pass into law a controversial bill that forcefully relocated vast numbers of the population into the rapidly growing city. While the forced relocation brought bitterness it was quickly forgotten in the lush and vibrant life of the cities. With entertainment in spades and money flowing from the quickly expanding industrial complex life was good, if cramped, for the citygoers. The relocation brought new challenge not only in administration, but also in resource management and construction. While the blueprints laid out for the hive cities looked good on paper in reality they failed to meet expectations. Nord realized quickly that building out took up valuable land needed for industry and farming, and that the true solace for Nords lie in the sky, not sprawling across the ground. The initial land conservation of 300 miles was kept, but much of it was left unattended, saved for use should the need arise. Instead Nord engineers and construction crews made extensive use of airships and exile drives to build truly towering structures with some of the smallest being a mere 200 feet. The incredible strength of Steelcrete was put to the test in constructing these monumental buildings where people would live, play, grow and work. As a result incredible demands were put on the architects to build these skyscrapers to the absolute best specifications, and companies regularly fought over the government contracts to build the next city block. As the world celebrated the new millenium the Nords celebrated in their home, now touching the sky. A famous Han historian wrote "A new age has dawned for mankind, but it is not an age of war or threat or demons, it is an age of steel and forests of buildings touching the clouds; but these are too orderly for forest. It is more like an orchard, tended to by the hands of the very people who live in it." After decades of construction and billions of reichsmarks in cost Helsreach was finally complete. Spanning 150 miles of city blocks, industrial districts, farming zones, military bases, and commerical hubs it was connected by a brilliant combination of air ferries and broadcast stations linking one corner of the vast city to the other. It's buildings towered over anything ever constructed. It was a city of needles stabbing the heavens whose glass windows shined with the sunlight for miles around. Generation by generation the working conditions got worse as the population exploded from the crowded conditions. The succession of der Fuhrer was as convoluted as Norboden politics had become. After one-hundred years another Hive City had cropped up in the south named Meridia and another in the east named Buchenwald. Conditions in that hive city were equally as harsh, but the people of Norboden were growing used to the cramped, violent, and fast-paced city life. By that time the industrial complex had full matured to be the world leader in production. Factories produced a range of goods from guns to clothes to canned food in staggering amounts. The Nords planned and built themselves powerful armies within the depths of their vast cities, where war was waged between huge gangs for the purposes of recruitment into the army. The tradition of Panzerkraft was still strong, and Nord girls were trained to be skilled tank crews from the age of 10, each a professional in all roles of the vehicle before graduating from school. With the vast Skyports connecting the Nord tradefleets crisscrossing one corner of the globe to the other wealth and commerece as never before seen flowed into the cities of Norboden. Culture, Government, and the Army Government Nord government is staunchy an absolute monarchy. All answer to the King who makes the decisions on a national level. Nobles still have the power to run their own lands, usually without interference from the Crown. Taxes are collected by the nobles and paid to the state for upkeep of roads and the military. There is no written consititution, and serfdom, while uncommon, is still in practice. Recently a new power has arisen in the government. One of King Sigismund's last policy changes was the addition of the Bureaucracy to the government, overseeing everything from construction to education to military logisitics. Norboden's foreign policy is unique. With the reign of King Friedrich Maximilian II he began an endeavor maximizing Norboden's technological superiority. Utilizing the Airships powered by the Exile Drive; Nord envoys spread to every corner of the world, searching for new civilizations. Called der Lichte in die Nacht Nord envoys grant to fledgling civilizations the gifts of music, government administration, and military technology. Proponents of the policy have nicknamed the King "The Great Modernizer" while his opponents chastize him for trading away military and political secrets for free. Still, this policy has earned Norboden a reputation abroad as humanitarians and skilled soldiers, something no Nord would ever contest. While the end of the Monarchy Era brought an end to the former policy at the Fuhrer's orders Nord companies are a popular mercenary group, especially the fabled Panzer Divisions, a unique fighting force. Despite the coup too many of Norboden's previous government institutions were fundamental to the running of the nation andm any, including the expansive Bureaucracy, were kept and even expanded. New branches of government such as the Architecture Board, Emergency Services Division, and the Health and Welfare Bureau were created to assist in the day to day running of the massive arcologies. The Propaganda Division was also created to oversee the education and reeducation of Norboden's citizens and ensure thier loyalty. Meanwhile the Immigration and Customs Agency was founded under Fuhrer decree to handle the influx of immigrants from other nations around the world. Culture Nord culture revolves around the community. Hive life is fast, violent, and mecriless. The Hives breed hard men and women, talented killers or fast-talkers with a violent streak. Despite this, the bond of kinship is all too close, with bonds of battle being closer than that of blood. On the national stage Nords always seemed fervently united in all fronts, with intense dedication to the State, especially der Fuhrer. Nordic music involes heavy use of the drums, fifes, and the violin, a nord invention. It is commented that Nordic music always sounds like a marching tune, and many songs are used as such. Nord fasions are very 19th century-esque focusing on practicality for the working and middle class, with a preference towards trimmed breads and mustaches to clean shaven faces. They are very popular fashions in many part of the world, even Dutch fashion is influenced heavily by Nordic dress. Currently the most popular song in Norboden is Die Wacht Am Rhein. Recently there has been a movement in the construction industry. A new building material called Steelcrete is sweeping the country. Capable of sustaining enormous weight and maintaining its strength despite the harsh rigors of construction the new building material ushers in a new era of architecture. Ambitious plans are being drawn up by government officials detailing a new type of city built around the booming industrial centers of the Nord nation. Called Hive Cities they are expected to contain the urban sprawl into tall strong buildings housing many hundreds of familes. The Hive City plan was a success, but the Nord people were forever changed. The violent fast-paced life of the hive cities bred a population of men and women educated by state propaganda, trained in war and violence, with a thrist to expand Norboden at any cost. Working in the factories to produce arms and equipment, in the fields to feed the population, or in the mines to dig out the raw materials needed is a glamorous job, a duty instilled by expectations and propaganda. The new Norboden has few merchants, but those that exist are some of the best, fighting fought their way through the corporate net to entrepreneurship. The Nord Arcologies have a truly staggering population, but not all of these people are ethnic Germans. Many of the Reich's citizens are Fel'don, Lyrei Elves, Dutch, Han, Elsbethian and Valuan. A central part of Norboden's culture is the fact that being a Nord isn't simply where you were born anymore, but who you'd side with. Many people from other partso f the world and their descendants don't claim to be Han or Valuan or Lyrei first. They claim to be Nord before all. This was not an easy trasition, and it took considerable decades before the ethnic Germans were able to accept outsiders into the fold. Norboden has become a melting pot of culture from these immigrants, some brinigng unique racial traits while others simply brought customs along with them. Of these immigrants the largest populations are Han and Lyrei. The Lyrei were officially granted citizenship and integrated in 1563 when the Lyrei's home islands were drowned in the sea by Lilith's power. King Frederick, always the humanitarian, took in the displaced and hungry hordes of Lyrei. They were not a new group. Lyrei had been in Norboden for centuries before; most having settled on the coasts after the Great War collpased their government. With a new home built in the lands of their once enemies, the Lyreian Nords integrated quickly and successfully into Nord culture. The Lyrei in the Reich era number close to a hundred million, far greater than their previous population numbers. The Han are in far greater numbers. Many immigrated to Norboden during and after the Lilith Crisis seeing the powerful militant nation as a bastion of safety. As the Arcologies were constructed and people began to settle the first Little Hans popped up, cities within cities made up primarily of ethnic Hans. Their districts were incredibly popular, if a little similar to the Lyrei's. Many of Norboden's buildings include both Nordic and Han languages such is the extent of the Han population within the hive cities. Ethnic Hans number second greatest in the Reich at four hundred million. Military The Nord Army, or Landwehr is very advanced in both structure and equipment. While Officers are all nobility, the lower ranks is filled out with freemen and serfs alike, willing to fight and die fur Kaiser und Vaterland. Discipline and Aggression are the hallmarks of Nord military policy, and it is under these tenants that Nords have found success on the battlefield. Military training is standardized and rigorous. Soldiers are expected to be capable of marching twenty miles in a day with full pack and following orders to the letter without hesitation. Any thoughts to the contrary are beaten out of the soldier by draconian corporal punishment. The Nord Army has moved to capitalize on its new rapid-fire weapons by adopting a new type of fighting. Units are broken down from the large bulky formations into smaller twelve-man teams capable of laying down enormous amounts of fire with their machine guns while being protected by the skilled rifles and bayonets of their squad members. The new army model is significantly more flexible than the previous, and as a result Nord armies are capable of capturing more ground faster than ever before. Nord infantry are well trained and expertly drilled. They are tough-as-nails soldiers with dedication to King and Country above all else. Uniforms were changed from the old Nord Blue to a more generic grey color better suited to blending in with other environments, a key for the survival of the much smaller Nord units in the field. Even still Nord military strategy has become bogged down with the use of the machine gun in conjunction with their powerful dartillery and strategists have for the first time gone against the Nord policy of attack, choosing to dig in and advance slowly under heavy artillery, expanding their network of trenches and field fortifications as they advance. The new policy was enacted to better conserve soldiers in combat situations while letting the Luftmarine and Artillery Corps handle large enemy formations from a distance. Another key invention is the creation of a counter-measure against magical miasmas and chemical gases. Realizing that such weapons were capable of removing entire trenches of soldiers Nord High Command made the issue of such gas masks of paramoount importance. The Nord Army and Luftmarine both use the same weapons. The standard longarm is the Mauser M. 1479 Infantriegewehr, a bolt action dart rifle invented in Norboden. It supplements the Maschinengewehr 21, a larger rifle capable of firing 800 darts a minute. Nord officers are usually members of the priviledged nobility, and their skill is untested until their first engagment. Some are suited for it, others lead entire regiments to disaster as what happened at the First Battle of the Rhine. Recently there has been a challenge to this traditional order. Marlene Dietrich, a commoner and to some, a criminal, was elevated to the rank of Colonel for her and her militia's heroic actions at the 2nd Battle of Karlsbad. In addition to being a common peasant from Marburg, she was a woman, a dangerous breach in tradition. However her promotion only served to ignite patriotic fervor among Nord women, who reported to recuiritng posts in the tens of thousands to sign up for military duty. Traditionally women are forbidden from serving in the Landwehr, and the patriotism was redirected to manufacturing arms and uniforms for the troops on the front. Even still thousands of girls try their luck at the recruiting post. Lucky orphan girls are accepted into the Wulf Brigade and with the invention of the Panzer, and the following Panzerkraft Program, young women are now accepted into the Landwehr as Panzer crews. The Landwehr has a strict chain of command that ensures orders are followed out, but at the initiative of the officers in the field as opposed to the Generals observing. This allows for the Nord army to be flexible and fast but can backfire in horrible ways. With the invention of the Exile Drive Nord High Command found it necessary to extend the military to a place previously untreaded. Nords never had naval tradition, but with the invention of the Exile Drive suddenly powerful flying ships armed with heavy artillery and carrying hundreds of skilled marines made the reconstruction of the branch a necessity. The Admiralty was born to oversee the Luftmarine, the flying battleships and cruisers that extended Nord power across the globe. Ships in the Luftmarine are broken down by the amount of guns on board. A Battleship, the heaviest ship of the line in the Luftmarine carries 48 heavy guns. A Frigate, the next largest carries 36, a Destroyer carries 28, a Cruiser with 20 and the Corvette carrying 12 heavy guns. They are clad in thin steel plates over a thick wooden hull, providing protection against the weaponry of other nations. Crews range from one hundred to nearly seven hundred depending on the size and purpose of the vessel. Both the Marines and the Navy remain the only two military forces in the Nord army that maintain the old uniforms. After the Fel'don Incident a new branch of the Army was formed. Calling itself the Wulf Brigade after its commanding officer and the brain behind it, Colonel Wulf . The new unit, officially classed as Storm Troopers is comprised of the male and female orphans of Norboden. Brought up in a secretive military facility they are trained from toddlers to be the best soldiers Norboden can create. Strong, fearless, dedicated, and knowing nothing but war. They are some of the best soldiers in the world hands down, combining the martial excellence of the Nord army with the best equipment and most unorthodox training the Army can give. The Wolf Brigade is the Nord's first and last answer to any problem too complex for the average platoon to handle. Operating in twelve man teams Storm Troopers can be sent behind enemy lines for guerilla warfare or used to open a breach in the enemy defenses. On October 8th, 1601 the Daimler-Benz factory produced the first Panzerkampfwagon model 1601. Clad in steel plating, powered by the extraodinary E10 Exile Engine, and carrying a crew of four; the Panzer I is a fast, maneuverable and heavily armed armored vehicle. Carrying a powerful Pak 2.1cm light artillery gun and a hull-mounted heavy machine gun, the Panzer I is the first of a new breed of warfare. Set to replace the now out-dated cavalry divisions the Panzer I's are crewed entirely by women trained in the elegant and feminine art of Panzerkraft. Highly motivated and extremely skilled these female pilots are a new breed of Nord soldier, and they are all too eager to prove their mettle for King and Country. Category:Nation Category:Empire Emporium